


My Splendid

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Joe is a greedy brat, Pregnancy Kink, Warning: Immortan Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: Angharad is on the cusp of leaving The Citadel, but still under Joe's control in more ways than one.A request from a reader.





	

Lesson time was over for the day and the girls had a quiet moment to relax. Toast was reading aloud to Cheedo in Miss Giddy’s good chair, while their teacher was plinking away at the piano. Dag had gone to her bed for a nap, she seemed to be particularly affected by the fatigue of early pregnancy. And Angharad and Capable sat together at the edge of the impluvium, in a beam of sunlight dipping their toes in the water while Angharad rebraided her friend’s hair.

All of a sudden, the familiar thunk of the massive lock on the vault door. The five women froze, darting glances at each other when the door gave a quiet gasp of air. Capable grabbed for Angharad’s hand, squeezing it in a fearful grip. So much for a quiet afternoon.

Angharad took Capable’s hand more gently in hers to hide the strain, and loosened her death grip on the redhead’s hair. They had to relax. They had to appear calm. It wouldn’t be long now before they had their chance. And in the meantime Angharad would protect the other girls as best she could. Joe’s weakness for her was her advantage. She could spare the others, if not today then maybe tomorrow. 

Today, however, it was not her choice, “Splendid,” his voice boomed.

Capable relaxed her hand, giving Angharad a look of relief tinged with sadness. Angharad hated her just a little bit for it. 

“Yes, Joe?” She folded her feet up under her and struggled to stand. Just as she had almost gotten to her feet, Joe reached out his hand. She very deliberately avoided it, pressing her self up from the edge of the pool. 

“Come, Splendid, I have had a very difficult day…” he slid a hand behind her back, “and I would like to spend some time in private with my son.” His other hand went possessively to her belly, a gesture that gave her a chill. He nodded a dismissal at the rest of the women, and Angharad could feel their strain relax.

She followed him up the spiral staircase to the suite he kept for himself in the Vault. Not for the first time she thought how easy it would be to trip, to stumble down the stairs, to put an end to this farce. But she held herself back. Not for the sake of the baby, that was Joe’s interest not hers, but because she knew her chance for escape was coming soon. A slip now, and it could ruin all their chances.

He took off his mask and codpiece, then pulled her sidesaddle onto his lap with a grunt. He whispered to her belly, he talked to her, babbling dreams of the future, dreams for his child. Angharad greyed out her attention, it wasn’t worth her usual effort to try at anything else. There was no need to convince him that all of this was wrong. She wouldn’t be here for the future he was dreaming of. She was sure of that now.

His hand cupped her breast, a thumb grazing over her nipple. A shiver went up her spine and she froze. “What’s wrong, Splendid?” he asked happy to have pulled her out of her reverie, “You don’t seem yourself.”

“No, no… I’m just tired Joe. It’s just… the baby is heavy, and I’m tired. It’s nothing.” She swatted at his hand halfheartedly, “Stop, please.”

Joe didn’t stop, of course, he never did. He stroked at her nipple more insistently, clearly pleased he had gotten her attention back to him. The bristle of his chin brushed against her neck, as he leaned in to whisper. “Come, Splendid, let daddy make you feel better.”

The shiver that went down her body made her feel queasy. This was the worst thing about pregnancy, something primal in her body called out to him and she couldn’t control it. She had no refuge left that he couldn’t get at, even within herself. 

“Joe, come on, I’m tired… Don’t.” she whined, but her voice hitched involuntarily at his touch. “The baby, please, leave off…”

“The baby will be fine,” his voice chuckled. 

At that she rounded on him “Maybe it won’t. Maybe that’s why you keep having daughters and cretins because you won’t let us be. You’re always assuming you know right, and you don’t. What if the baby is not fine?”

Joe smiled at her in response, “There’s the fire, there’s my Splendid.” Clearly, he cared more about having drawn out her anger than what she had said. His hand started at unraveling her whites, his mouth soft and hungry against her bared breast.

“I’m not your Splendid, I’m not yours!” She protested loudly.

The cool look in his eyes stabbed her in the heart. “You’ve never been more mine,” he said calmly, sweeping the scarf off the dome of her belly, leaving her topless. His hands crept under her skirt, making her gasp and cringe all at once. “You’re mine inside and out now. And I will have you as I wish.”

Andharad gulped, her face going sour. The throb between her legs, the shiver up his spine, the way her body responded to his touch against her own will. She knew he was right and it infuriated her. She tried to fight her instincts, grasping at her composure, but Joe forced her legs apart, his fingers dipped into her cunt and she couldn’t help but lean into him.

“There’s my good girl,” he cooed in her ear.

She hated this. Hated him. Hated being his good girl. Hated that she couldn’t stop it. 

Joe leaned back on the bed, loosening his trousers, his strong hands pulling her back to straddle him, facing her to his feet so their bellies didn’t touch. She knew what he was doing and she would try to make him force her, sitting up high on her knees, as far as she could get from touching him. If she was going to have to fuck him, she was going to make sure he knew it was not her choice.

But he let her resist him this time, not forcing her down. One hand on her belly, one hand between her legs, stroking her cunt . A warmth came over her, and her body throbbed with a lust she couldn’t control. She lost herself in his touch, leaning into his hands, losing her will to fight him. His fat finger circled her clit and she was totally undone, whimpering as her orgasm washed over her, obliterating all resistance. 

She eased back in exhaustion and Joe guided her hips down onto his cock. “Splendid,” he groaned, “my Splendid.” And she was too far gone now to argue. 

His cock filled a primal emptiness she didn’t even know she had. Joe grunted and moaned, obviously delighted to have gotten his way with her. Andgharad leaned her hands on his knees and rode him with abandon, grateful that he couldn’t see her face, ashamed that she liked this. His fingers were in her pussy again, caressing, probing; it felt like he was controlling her, like she was just a puppet to his desires. She gave in completely, her need too intense to bear. 

Angharad ground her hips into Joe, every nerve in her body shivering as he fondled and grabbed at her, rutting and thrusting like a wild boar. Finally with a shudder she came again, screaming this time, and he joined her, groaning with effort as his cocked kicked inside her. 

For a long moment they both went silent, panting and spent.

Joe’s hands came to cradle her belly as he struggled to sit up behind her. “Splendid, my Splendid…” he huffed with weary affection. “come, let me hold you.”

But Angharad hung her head and inched away from him; she wrenched up her face so the tears wouldn’t come. As she fully realized what had happened the bile rose thick in her throat. A few more days, she thought to herself, a few more days and then he would know. He would know that he could never own her. She was never his.


End file.
